Jack Frost and queen elsa
by Dancintune
Summary: Elsa travels to a different world threw a magic mirror, and meets her true love. Jack Frost. Please review.


Queen Elsa of arrendelle was taking a walk around the castle. When she went downstairs, she saw this beautiful mirror with a note attached to it. It said "this mirror will take you to another world with magic happiness and kindness. Just step through and you are there." Elsa thought about it and she said "I guess it won't hurt." She closed her eyes, and walked through. Suddenly a light flashed before her eyes and she passed out. When she woke up, she saw a large castle on a mountain. She walk to it and knocked on the door. A giant hairy beast answered it. "Uhh hello, I'm Elsa, may I come in?" She asked. The beast let her in. "Yeti, who was at the door?" A man asked. "Hi." Said Elsa. "Hello. I'm Santa Claus. But you may call me north." He said. "Wait, the Santa Claus?!" Asked Elsa. "Yes. And you are?" North asked. "Oh sorry. I'm Elsa queen of arrendelle." Said Elsa. "Pleasure to meet you your highness." North said bowing. "You don't have to bow down to me. Where am I exactly?" She asked. "Your at the North Pole where all the guardians come together." North said. "Guardians?" Elsa said confused. "It is our job to watch over the children of the world and keep them safe. We bring them wonder, hope, and dreams. As long as they keep believing in us." North explained. "May I meet the rest of the guardians please?" Elsa asked. "Of course." North said. He sent out the signal and in a few minutes, all the guardians came. "This better be important, North." Said bunny. "Everyone, this is queen Elsa of arrendelle." North said. "This is the sandman, tooth fairy, Easter bunny, and Jack Frost." North said. "Hello." Said tooth. Sandy waved hello. "Giday mate." Bunny said. "Hello it's nice to meet all of you." Elsa said. When jack first laid his eyes on Elsa, he fell instantly in love with her. "What's wrong with your globe?" Elsa asked. The lights on the globe were blinking on and off. "Oh no not again." Jack said. "What again?" Said Elsa. "You see each of the those lights is a child who believes in all of us. And about a year ago, the boogeyman tried to stop the children from believing. Now he's doing it again." Said north. "Maybe I can help." Elsa said. "That's very courageous of you Elsa, but I don't know how you can help." Bunny said. "I have magic that can withstand anything. Please just let me help." Elsa said. "Well, if your up for it." Tooth said. "I am." Elsa said. "I'd love to have her help." Jack said, giving Elsa a flirty look. Elsa blushed. "Alright your in." North said. "Man in moon has news." Everyone saw pitch"s shadow, they know that pitch is striking again. "What can we do to stop him?" North asked. Suddenly the crystal rose up. "He chose a new guardian." north said. "Please not the grand oak please not the grand oak." Bunny whispered. "What"s wrong with the grand oak?" Elsa asked. "You don't want to know, doll face." Bunny said. Elsa appeared on the crystal. "Me?" Said Elsa. "why me?". "You have a special gift that can help us defeat pitch. It is more powerful than him." Tooth said. "I always used to think I would never be capable of anything, but I never expected this." Elsa said. "I'll do it." Jack was hanging out on the globe staring into space. "Hi jack, is it alright if I join you?" Tooth asked. "Sure." Said jack. "uhh tooth I think there is something wrong with me. I can't eat, can't sleep, my heart is racing, and I feel happy all the time". "I know what the problem is. Your in love with Elsa." Said tooth. "Well, she is very pretty, sweet, charming, fun, and interesting. I can't get her out of my head. She is all I can think about." Jack said. Suddenly they heard a loud scream. "It sounds like Elsa." Said bunny. "I have to say this is very intriguing. Seeing all of you again makes me feel star struck." Pitch said. "What have you done with Elsa ?!" Jack said. "I took her to my lair so she will die." pitch said. the guardians chased after him and pitch lead them to his lair. And there was Elsa passed out in a cage. "Let her go." Jack said. "Give. me your weapons or she dies." Pitch said. They had no choice. They gave up their weapons. "There, you have them, now let her go." Jack said. "No. She will be a threat to me so she has to go." Pitch said. Elsa overheard this. So she froze the lock, kicked open the door and froze pitch. "Wow, your amazing." Jack said. "Thank you, Jack." Elsa said. Jack took her hand. "Elsa, I..I..I." suddenly pitch unfroze himself and aimed for Elsa with a spear. Jack pushed her out of the way and he was shot instead.

"JACK!" Elsa yelled. "Why, you monster!" She and the guardians faught pitch and he lied down dead. "No jack, please don't leave me, please please." She said, she lied her head under his neck and cried. "I love you jack." She said. Suddenly, a gust of wind came bringing jack back to life with Elsa in his arms. "Jack?" elsa said. "Elsa. I love you too." Jack said. "Oh jack." Elsa said hugging him. She leaned forward and they kissed.


End file.
